onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Chapter 816 Prediction
Title: Arrival of the Samurai From the Decks of the World 2 Vol. 10: Skypiea Inuarashi's subjects begin to rise with the sun at Right Belly Fortress, and mingle about when they hear the sound of the Raid Bell. Mink: It can't be! Mink: Have Jack and his men returned?? They run through the city toward the bell, which the monkey is ringing. Monjii: Bariete! What have you seen! We go close up on Bariete, who gets an introduction panel as he continues ringing the bell. Bariete: It's samurais-de gosaru! Like Jack was looking for...! Mink: No way...so they were on the island all this time? And they never showed themselves?? Mink: This is an outrage! They're as responsible as Jack for destroying our home! Right then, Kin'emon and Kanjuro come running up to the entrance of the city. Kin'emon: Sir Ete! What is with the rush? Kanjuro: Oh look...these are the Minks? As I thought, they don't look very friendly! Kin'emon: Pardon our intrusion! We came with your monkey friend to search for our comrade, Raizo the ninja of Wano Country! Have any of you seen him? Mink: Raizo?? So you're associated with him...? Kin'emon: Yes! Kanjuro: They look very hostile...have our pirate comrades been torn to shreds? What of Momonosuke?? The minks look among themselves, nodding in anger. Meanwhile, the Straw Hats ride through the Whale Forest with Wanda, Carrot, and Pekoms? Luffy: You sure you're all better, Pekomamushi? Pekoms: Your doctor gave me permission to head out-gao! I can't waste any time if I wanna make it to mama's tea party! Luffy: With me! Pekoms: Gao...I don't wish to lead you to your destruction, but I guess it's the best way to fulfill my debt after Bege took Black Leg...The Guardians gave us a ship, which we can ride out when the Eruption Rain comes. Wanda: Straw Hat! Your crewmates are heading this way... Zoro: Wait...do they have markings on them? Brook comes running up to Luffy, followed by Franky and Robin. Brook: Luffy! I'm sorry, but we fell asleep! Nami: You don't mean- Franky: These marking on our body indicate that they're here! Wanda: What do you mean, they...? Chopper: Oh no... Robin: We saw footsteps headed for the town. Zoro: Guys. Run! Understanding the severity in Zoro's voice, the Straw Hats leap off the Wanies and race toward Kurau City. Luffy: Sorry guys! Meanwhile, at Kurau City, Kin'emon and Kanjuro clash with the fox and zebra musketeers, Kitsunis and Umagnan. Kanjuro: I was right! These guys are so hostile, they're attacking us for no reason! Should we retreat? Kin'emon: Not until I know where my son is! Momonosuke: Fatheeeeerrrr!!!! Momonosuke comes flying toward Kin'emon and embraces his father, shocking the minks. As they reunite, Momonosuke reverts to human form, revealing his samurai garb. Kin'emon: Son! Where are the pirates? Suddenly, Kitsunis pulls Momonosuke back by his kimono and holds his blade to the child's neck. Kitsunis: Move and the kid dies! Momonosuke: Go attack them, father! I will die as our bushido dictates! Kanjuro: What do you want with us? Umagnan: Capture them! We will use them as bait to get Raizo the ninja to come out! Mink: Maybe if we send all of them to Kaido, our island will be left in peace! Mink: But wait...wasn't that dragon-boy with the Straw Hats? Umagnan: Indeed he was...and that could only mean one thing... Meanwhile, Sicilian reports to Inuarashi in bed. Sicilian: Duke, two samurai have arrived at Kurau City. They've openly admitted their allegiance with "Raizo"...! And the dragon boy is with them too...which means the Straw Hats must be connected with them as well! Inuarashi: Commit no rash actions. I wish to make things clearer before turning on our saviors. Sicilian: As you wish, sir, but I fear the tribe's anger may be too much to be sated...they want a reason for the senseless violence, and that may cause them to go out of control... Meanwhile, Carrot floats in the air, surveying the action with a grim look on her face. Kin'emon, Kanjuro, and Momonosuke are tied up and brought to the top of the entrance wall. The minks stand beside the samurai, and watch expressionless as the Straw Hats approach them from the ground. Category:Blog posts